


Scandalous

by Colamiilk



Series: Student Body [3]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Almost Caught, Blow Jobs, First Times, Groping, M/M, Mentions of bad parents, Mentions of religion, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Teacher/Student, They're both risking a lot here, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: “I got a pretty good feeling ya haven’t done this before so I’ll try not to tear you in two, but if I do don’t piss and moan. You got yourself into this thinkin’ you can handle adults.” Justin only looked more excited with that, wanting to be ruined here. Giriko could easily do that for him.
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Series: Student Body [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Scandalous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astroaries27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroaries27/gifts).



> Oh can’t handle us so cool baby scandalous. 
> 
> The fact I’ve done 74 (!!!) Soul Eater fics and never named one scandalous is a sin, I was always so into the title cards in the anime just for that song. Again, this AU is by @chainsawlatte and this fic is inspired by this tweet https://twitter.com/chainsawlatte/status/1317619990514798592 and this particular installment was requested by casey23
> 
> also, happy halloween!!

Giriko couldn’t fucking believe himself, feeling up his students soft skin in the back of the locker room. It was fucking unbelievable Justin even _wanted_ this, much less that Giriko had caved in. Justin’s father had a million connections within the school and was also terrifyingly protective as Giriko had unfortunately learned… if he found out Giriko was touching his underage son not only would he get fired, but he might fucking end up back in prison. This was such a horrible idea… but Justin moaning into their kiss and twitching on his thigh, so little he could easily rest on just one…

Fuck it was so amazing.

Rubbing his thumb over one small pink nipple he smiled into their kiss when Justin tried to break away and gasp, he wasn’t getting away that easy. Bending forward to trap Justin under him Giriko hummed at the amazed little chirps he was getting, happy and scared all at once. Justin better be happy about this considering the risk Giriko was taking for him here. 

Justin was the one to start this, a red face and desperate hands grabbing onto one of his own. The boy had just finished getting back in his uniform to go home, something that Justin _never_ wanted to do but that Giriko didn’t have any control over. It was a huge regret letting the brat go home with him before. Now he was getting teary scared eyes that wanted to run away for a night every Sunday after weekend makeups, scared about going home more that day than others for whatever goddamn reason. Letting Justin hide was something Giriko _wanted_ to do for him, but couldn’t, the brat had to know that… 

Sadly, he did know that, he never got mad being turned away and pushed out to whatever hell was waiting for him… but Giriko still felt like shit being forced to make that decision over and over again. That was why today he had humored it and let Justin cling to him while he got all his shit together to lock up and go home. It had seemed like they were just going to go to Giriko’s and have something relatively normal… but then Justin pulled at his sleeve, acting as if he was going to whisper a secret.

It was weird, but Giriko lent down, completely trusting it was something normal… and Justin kissed him. 

His mind froze as he felt Justin’s small soft hands holding his face, little lips on his cheek that lingered far too long and really took their time with the kiss. It only got worse when Justin took his lack of reaction as acceptance and wrapped his arms around Giriko’s neck so he couldn’t easily get away… Justin was far too gentle, Giriko wanted to tear him apart, to throw him against the lockers and absolutely eat him alive. 

Of course he couldn’t do that though, Giriko knew he had to throw Justin off and scold him for doing something so bad, he needed to absolutely crush Justin’s heart so that this all stopped right here. That was the mature thing to do, that was what he _had_ to do as a teacher… he didn’t. Giriko moved to meet their lips himself, self hatred heavy in his soul as Justin made a surprised noise before melting into it with a pleased whimper.

Fuck. _Fuck._ He had been dreaming of this for so long _and_ Justin felt even better than he had dreamt. The kid was so soft and they were so close that he could feel Justin’s overly long lashes tickle his cheeks… dammit. He needed to feel more of the kid, pulling the back of Justin’s shirt up he almost moaned into their kiss getting to feel the boys impossibly smooth and soft back. Before he even realized it his hand was moving down, pushing Justin’s pants down to grab onto his cute ass, amazed at how perfect Justin felt everywhere.

“Mr. Videl!” He got a little shriek with that, shocked to be touched somewhere so ‘scandalous’ as he’d probably say. There really was something amazing about having Justin screaming out to him while they were all wrapped up together. As amazing as it was though Giriko flinched hearing it, panicking that someone had heard Justin’s insufferably loud voice. This had to be one of the worst ideas he had ever had in his life, and that was really saying something. 

“Shh! If you want to mess around you gotta shut up.” Justin wiggled uncomfortably a bit before hesitantly wrapping his hands back around Giriko’s neck, arching his back to be even better to hold… It felt so amazing there was no fucking way Giriko could just end things now, but saying that was how he had ended up in this awful fucking situation. Awful but sure didn’t feel that way. 

Giriko had moved them over to one of the benches to put Justin on his leg, biting the kid’s lip when he whimpered in hesitant excitement. If he could swallow Justin whole he’d do it in a heartbeat, he wanted the brat closer, so close that there was no space between them at all. God, he hated that he wanted that. He hated all of this. 

The fact Justin was so perfect, the fact the brat was a senior so it seemed like maybe _maybe_ if they just waited long enough something magic would happen, the fact that he couldn’t seem to put his foot down when it came to this… Really, Giriko wasn’t interested in going back to the shit he was doing before but damn Justin could easily have a career in ruining lives, he was already doing it without even trying. 

Justin whined and pressed himself harder into Giriko’s thigh, almost grinding into it as their kiss deepened, snapping Giriko out of his thoughts like a fucking bullet. He had been worried he was being too forceful grabbing onto the boy’s ass with desperate hands, but apparently Justin was also interested in more than just kissing. Fuck. Fuck he was so fired. How could he _not_ fuck Justin though? The final nail in the coffin condemning him to making this terrible decision was Justin’s next whimpered words, said right up against his chest.

“Ah, I- I’ve been dreaming of this Mr. Videl…” Justin’s eyes were glazed over, clearly talking subconsciously while he was completely caught up in all these new sensations. As amazing as that view was, it wasn’t what Giriko was focused on. Had Justin really been thinking of this? For how long? Giriko had thought a few times Justin was flirting with him but had denied it because of course this little religious boy cowering from his priest of a father wouldn’t be fantasizing about his criminal gym teacher… Now that they were here though, well, apparently he hadn’t been going insane. This little bitch had been planning this huh?

“Don’t call me that, say Giriko.” The way Justin blinked, pulling back the slightest bit in shock as he snapped himself out of his haze was criminally cute. There was a possibility Justin didn’t even know his first name, he didn’t seem like the type to commit anything he didn’t need to know to memory. Plus… it was so obvious that this brat was self centered and stupid enough to not realize or think of the fact teachers had a life and history outside of schools. So Justin may have never even _considered_ he had a first name before. 

“Giriko?” Justin was hesitant around the name but Giriko swore it was going to kill him anyway… Justin using his name was something he had never thought of before but god was it perfect. Although there was a certain charm to hearing such a cocky piece of shit refer to him with overly polite respectful titles that literally no one in Giriko’s personal or professional life bothered with. Really anything Justin would say referring to him would probably be good in it's own way, just knowing the brat was thinking of him and looking for his attention was enough on its own. 

“Goddamn. You sure you want to do this? Backing out now is probably the best choice.” Giriko hated saying those words, he wanted to take Justin _now_ , he didn’t know what he’d do if Justin decided to do the smart thing and scamper off. Jerking himself off wouldn’t even compare to getting to feel the brat’s soft little ass stretch to take him in, Justin needing to be muffled under Giriko’s hand so he wouldn’t alert the whole fucking school to the fact he was being fucked by his teacher. 

Justin wiggled on his lap, his face _burning_ , embarrassed but still leaning into Giriko’s arms. He was fighting with himself terribly, also knowing this was a bad idea. All his confidence when this started, the confidence that let him decide to take this stupid ass leap, was completely gone. Giriko understood and just when he relented to spending the night beating his dick until it bled Justin finally responded.

“I- I’ve never been a teacher’s pet before… I’m too stuck up, but… can I be yours?” Giriko swore he had a fucking miniature orgasm just from that. Justin was fucking asking to be his _pet?_ That… that was fucking insane. God Giriko wanted to just pass out from how overwhelming this was but at the same time he was starting to think this was a wet dream or something, that he had to take every second of this he could before he woke up with cum stained shorts frustrated and disappointed. 

“If you keep talking like that you won’t have much of a choice.” Giriko’s voice was way too threatening there, practically growled and spat, Justin cowered under it but at the same time it was undeniable that he was _excited_ . He wanted to be Giriko’s, he wanted to be fucked and he wanted this to be a _thing_. God fucking dammit. 

“C-can I…?” Justin’s question trailed off leaving Giriko wondering what he meant… up until he felt a tiny soft hand cup the front of his pants, brushing over the rough denim and making Giriko’s already hardening dick turn his jeans painfully tight. 

“Can you _what_ little one, tell me what you’re looking for.” There was no way Giriko was going to pass on an opportunity to hear such dirty shit come from Justin’s mouth… but what he heard wasn’t what he was expecting.

“Can I… Can I… s-suck it?” By the end of it Justin’s voice was no more that a squeaky whisper but that just fucking added to it. Justin wanted to suck him off? Giriko had been expecting the kid to ask to be fucked right off the bat but he actually _wanted_ a dick in his mouth? God that was… that was way too hot. Everything about Justin was annoyingly sexy, it got in the way of everything and turned all his plans or ideas on their head in a blink of an eye. Giriko was hitting Justin’s hand away and unzipping his fly before he even realized it.

“Fuckin course you can, show me how good you are since you’re so eager.” Justin’s face was plum red but nevertheless he went down to settle himself between Giriko’s legs, rubbing one of his cheeks on Giriko’s still clothed thigh with an embarrassed but pleased hum. The brat was _into_ this, he was really into this… that was insane. Giriko knew Justin had said he had dreamed of this but seeing how serious the boy was with that was another thing entirely.

“Mr. Videl…” Justin said it after taking a deep inhale, really taking everything about this moment in he was so pleased with it… Giriko swore he was going to have a heart attack. The fact Justin forgot what he was told and was using his last name again didn’t even matter a little bit when he had those hazy love drunk eyes on him… Shit, Justin was in love with him. At least he thought he was, dumb highschool crush on the worst possible person because that was how dumbass teenagers worked. Giriko had never wanted to work with children but nowhere else would fucking hire him.

Shy fingers reached to start a few times before flinching away in fear, too nervous to actually touch Giriko. Giving an annoyed huff Giriko took his dick out himself, his annoyance quickly disappearing into a smirk when Justin’s nervousness turned into amazed expression as he held the brat’s face to pull him closer. There was something incredibly about the fact that Justin’s mouth shyly opened the second Giriko grabbed onto his chin. He really wasn’t joking about wanting to do this… fucking christ. 

“Certainly excited huh? Come on we don’t have all day.” There was the tiniest bit of panic thudding under Giriko’s voice with that, reminding himself that they were still very much in the school. There was little to no chance someone would decide to randomly come into the locker room, the janitor fucking hated him and would wait until the night shift and/or just straight up not do it after a fall out… but Giriko wasn’t willing to chance loitering with this either. He didn’t feel like getting killed for letting an honor’s student suck him off. 

Justin shifted a bit, presumably hyping himself up before trying to open his tiny mouth wide enough to get Giriko inside, his entire face so burningly hot Giriko could feel it as they connected. Almost immediately Justin gagged, completely unused to trying to shove something inside his skull like this. It was a moment of hot satisfaction that quickly ended as Justin pulled off to cough for a second, clearly having believed it would be easier than this.

Still, to the brat’s credit he immediately tried again, refusing to fail at this… This time when Justin gagged he didn't pull off, through sheer stubbornness he stayed there until the gagging stopped. It was obscenely hard to let Justin figure this out himself and not just fucking grab onto his headphones like handles and skull fuck him. Giriko’s leg was actually twitching, his hands clawing into the bench he was on to not grab onto Justin and ruin this. God he wanted to feel Justin’s throat painfully stretch around his dick and watch the boy cry at how in over his head he was right now… 

When Justin finally figured himself out he began to hesitantly suck, making Giriko grunt at how unexpected it was after so much nothing… Fuck. Justin _wasn’t_ good at this, suckling more than actually trying to create suction because he really just didn’t know what he was doing… but it didn’t even matter. Having Justin between his legs was enough for Giriko to be satisfied, feeling as if he had been punched through the chest when Justin’s big blue eyes looked up at him. 

Alright that was it.

“Get off.” Justin looked like a kicked puppy when he was forced off, thinking he was being rejected after all of this. It was clear he needed some kind of reassurance, but Giriko didn’t immediately move to do that. Instead, he just slipped his fingers under Justin’s waistband and fucking peeled his pants off, letting them fall around the brat’s ankles in one fluid movement. It was so fast it actually took Justin a second to process it before going bright bright red, as if he didn’t just have a dick in his face. 

“I got a pretty good feeling ya haven’t done this before so I’ll try not to tear you in two, but if I do don’t piss and moan. You got yourself into this thinkin’ you can handle adults.” Justin only looked more excited with that, _wanting_ to be ruined here. Giriko could easily do that for him. Getting up to push Justin down onto the bench and force him to lay down he smirked down at how fast Justin was breathing, scared by all of this. Good. It was about time this little brat learned some humility. 

Pushing Justin’s shirt up again he felt himself start to drool, having Justin just scraps away from being completely naked splayed out in front of him was firing up something animalistic inside of him. He had to be somewhat gentle here, leaving marks would completely give them away, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to mar that perfect skin. Justin’s milky skin would be perfect with outlines of Giriko's teeth.

“We’re gonna have to use soap, I wasn’t planning on fucking a student today.” The scarlet of Justin’s face spread to his ears and neck and even his fingertips and little nipples now, every part of him that could blush was burning… Giriko smirked at it, taking in the view before turning to get soap, he didn’t make it a step before Justin made some sort of weird choking noise trying to get his attention. 

“I- I have lotion, in my bag…” Ah. Made sense a little priss like him used hand lotion or someshit… or maybe…

“Oh? Were you planning to get fucked today? Thinkin’ ahead?” From the way Justin looked pointedly away, staring wide eyed into the floors, there was a good chance he _was_ thinking of that. Justin really was something else… Watching the kid, still only in his underwear and his very ruffled up button up and sweater pulled way up to his neck, turning to the side of the bench to open his bag with shaky fingers Giriko walked over, leaning over and plucking out the lotion for him. As amazing as it would be to see if Justin was capable of preparing himself, Giriko was done with the teaching here, he just wanted to get to the action. 

“Damn kid, how long have you been thinking about this shit? Seems like you’ve been planning for this.” Holding the bottle over Justin’s face it was almost like the kid’s eyes were spinning looking at it, so overwhelmed and embarrassed he might pass out. God would that be disappointing. That didn’t stop Giriko from teasing him though, nothing could stop him from really having his fun here. 

Pausing for the smallest second Giriko found himself frozen looking at Justin waiting for him, and the weight of this bad decision falling on him… but since he was already this far… he ripped off Justin’s underwear and appreciated the sharp squeal of surprise he got. The noise was adorable and Giriko would love to hear more of it, but at the same time it made him cringe.

“I thought I fucking told you to keep it down.” Justin looked dejected and tried to pull his legs up to hide himself, nodding and swallowing back any words so he’d be quiet… what a complete pain. Sighing Giriko got some lotion on his fingers and started to press his finger against Justin without any warning, surprised at how unbelievably tight Justin was with how all this had been going so far. 

Earlier today this would’ve been exactly what he’d expected, but considering how Justin had set this up he had started wondering if the kid was more loose than he seemed. Apparently that wasn’t the case either though, he was just weirdly into _Giriko_ , fantasizing about this but clearly having never gotten past the fantasy part. That was exhausting but also horribly exciting, having someone so unbelievably eager while also completely untouched… It was already a ton of work, but Giriko was salivating imagining how tight Justin would be and how beautiful he’d look being fucked for the first time. 

Curling the two fingers he managed to work in Justin made a weird muted yelp that started out ear piercingly loud, but then was quickly muffled by Justin’s hands flying up to cover his mouth. He was really working hard on being quiet… it kinda pissed Giriko off that he had to do that, he’d love to hear Justin _scream._ Still, he appreciated that the kid was trying to listen and cared about not screwing him over.

“Look at you being nice and quiet, fucking good boy.” Justin made a whimpering sob from behind his hands, starting to get hard and sticky at the praise. _Fuck_ he was cute. God. Giriko leaned down to lick and suck at Justin a bit, so impatient that he needed something _now,_ something to tide him over while he was getting Justin prepared. The boy gave a muffled shriek when his mouth came down around him. 

It was obvious Justin had never felt this before and was now sobbing at the sensation, so overwhelmed by it he was shaking. To really confirm how new he was to this though Justin came the fucking _second_ Giriko started fucking the kid with his fingers alongside it. Tensing up like he was electrocuted before going limp and crying… it was such a fucking gorgeous show Giriko was awestruck for a bit. 

“Damn, I can’t wait to see how you react to actually getting fucked if that is your response to foreplay.” Justin’s teary eyes looked at him in true horror, worried about what he was about to experience that was more than this had already been… because by god he was about to experience it, Giriko wasn’t going to hold back after all of this, he _needed_ Justin’s ass. 

Scissoring his fingers he grinned at the garbled noises he was getting from Justin with every shift. He was ready enough now, Giriko couldn’t wait anymore. Coating his dick in more of the lotion he paused for a second when he went to force himself in… Justin was _small_. Giriko had been joking about tearing Justin apart but damn it seemed like that was actually totally possible looking at this now. Justin was like a stick, even his cute ass was tiny compared to Giriko.

Swallowing thickly Giriko moved to press himself into Justin, it took longer than expected, Justin even _tighter_ than expected. There had to be a lot of nerves mixed into this, it just didn’t make sense otherwise. This was truly insane… Justin was panting already, clearly having issues getting used to the situation… 

When he finally got all the way in the groan that came out of him was so low Justin flinched. It was a mixture of frustrating and amazing that Justin wasn’t loosening up at all even though they were connected now… he really was worked up. Giriko couldn’t blame him too much, he looked so stretched out now that Giriko was cringing in sympathetic pain. It was amazing enough that they even fit together though, so whining hardly felt appropriate. Giriko was just grateful he was inside because _damn_ Justin felt amazing.

Giriko was moving before he even realized it, wanting more so desperately he forgot he was probably supposed to be waiting for Justin to adapt to all of this. Not that he gave a fuck about what he was supposed to be doing right now anyway, he had thrown all of that to the wind ages ago. Pulling out to thrust all the way back he sighed in pleasure, smirking at the little blathering noise Justin made in overwhelment. 

It had to be a lot for him down there, being stretched out so far after having come early and with someone so much bigger and stronger over him… he was so vulnerable right now a strand of drool started dripping from Giriko’s mouth that had to be wiped away with the back of his hand. God this was so amazing… Giriko had never even thought he was into this kinda shit but damn was he when it came to Justin. 

Giving a few more painfully hard thrusts Giriko’s grin was starting to hurt his mouth, Justin was crying a bit, his hands still firm over his mouth but little sounds leaking out anyway. Really just the perfect picture. Perfect and _Giriko’s_. He was interested in Giriko, was doing this crazy insane shit and looking for Giriko to fuck him like the most perfect bastard ever. God no wonder Giriko hadn’t been able to stop himself from dreaming of the kid all the time, this was clearly meant to happen. 

Forcing Justin’s hand off his mouth he smirked at the moan he immediately got before meeting their lips, not stopping moving at any point but wanting those sweet lips on his own again. Giriko really had no idea what he was going to do after this now that he had felt how delicious Justin was… this was a fucking curse for real. Still Giriko wasn’t going to complain about getting any scrap of this he could. Justin was gorgeous and soft, cute and tiny, he fit perfect in Giriko’s hands and felt amazing squeezing around his dick… there really wasn’t anything to complain about here.

Justin broke off their kiss with a hot gasp, ignoring Giriko’s displeased growl and the warning kisses that immediately moved to his neck, not biting but reminding him how easy it would be to do so. It soon became clear why he was ignoring it though when he made another insanely loud gasp and came again between their chests with a pained whimper. He sounded like a kicked puppy and Giriko groaned in response to it, feeling himself getting close as well. 

Giriko had every ability to bite down on it and keep going for far longer, but considering where they were and the fact Justin was twitching, overstimulated and hiccuping with little tears… he wasn’t going to push it more than they already did. Speeding up Justin made a shrill shocked noise, his knees jittering as Giriko started really trying to get himself off with the boy’s tight little body. 

“Mr. Videl!” Justin had clearly forgotten about staying quiet in his post orgasmic confusion, but that didn’t mean he didn’t still need to stay silent. Covering Justin’s mouth with a hand that went over his entire jaw he grunted at the view of Justin’s blue eyes staring at him in teary amazement as he was left with no other way to communicate. Goddammit, who gave the kid eyes like that? They were fucking haunting. 

Coming with a low grunt that dissolved into a heavy groan he bent over Justin, taking a moment to breathe in Justin’s sweet scent as he rode out the warm staticky waves… he’d love to fall asleep just like this, Justin wrapped up in his grip nice and safe… but at the very least they had to get home first. Groaning in distaste this time Giriko got back up, watching Justin squeal a little bit when he disconnected them with a filthy pop noise. 

“Get- Get back dressed. We can’t hang around here much longer.” Giriko was having a hard time summoning a commanding voice after all of that, but apparently he managed it well enough and Justin nodded. Zipping himself back up he watched Justin search for his underwear as he pulled his shirt back down over his dirty chest… ah right. They’d need to shower when they got back… and that’d be another chance to get inside of Justin. Turning an embarrassed red Giriko looked away. He didn’t want to completely fuck Justin stupid, but at the same time he wanted nothing more. 

Justin got dressed surprisingly fast, not having any qualms about covering up. Just when Giriko was going to help Justin get up though they heard people talking outside, getting closer to the locker room with every step. The timing was amazingly lucky all things considered but Giriko still was horrified anyone was coming at all. Who the fuck was here at this hour? And why were they coming into the locker rooms??

“Hopefully he’s in here Father Law… oh, oh yes there they are!” Giriko felt like all the blood rushed out of his body and went down the fucking shower drains when he saw Justin’s dad being led in by one of the front desk workers. Oh man he was so fucked… he was so _fucked._ His coworker coughed to draw his shocked attention, going to introduce them as if they hadn’t already met under horrifying circumstances before.

“Mr. Videl here’s Father Law, he’s Justin’s father and was looking for his son. His church owns the school so be courteous.” There was a threat hidden in the end there but Giriko wasn’t even listening anymore, he was so pale and horrified that he didn’t know what the fuck to do. Apparently neither did the secretary and he quickly left them to it. Fuck. Somehow this managed to get even worse than Giriko already thought it was. 

“There you are Justin, you were supposed to be back an hour ago.” Justin peeked around the lockers to see his dad and jumped a foot, horrified his dad had shown up seconds after he was being impaled by cock. Giriko agreed that was worth being horrified about. For a second they were all silent as Justin slowly rounded the corner… but then Justin’s dad spoke again.

“Justin why are you so red?” Justin’s father _almost_ sounded concerned, but his voice was too deadpan for that. It was really just more a demand for an answer, wanting to know why his smug son was looking all teary and scared with bright scarlet cheeks… they were so fucking screwed. Or at least Giriko thought they were going to be, Justin apparently had an ace up his sleeve and gave a dramatic sniffle.

“I can’t seem to improve my times even though I’m really trying daddy, I was trying to figure out what to do.” Giriko was impressed, that was a damn good excuse that came out of nowhere. Justin was apparently a damn good liar, and thank god he was because almost instantly Justin’s father’s concerned expression disappeared with a heavy sigh and he shook his head.

“Come here Justin.” Justin sped up, only stumbling a bit from his sore ass before running over to his dad and wrapping his arms around the man’s waist, letting his father’s hand comfortingly rest on his hair. Justin didn’t look scared of his dad for once, which worried Giriko for a second before he realized Justin was really just going all out to make sure they weren’t caught here. Fucking thank god he was so good at this, if it was left up to Giriko they’d be so dead.

“Well, I suppose I should thank you for comforting my son. He can be emotional sometimes, he still has a lot to learn… I’ll get him out of your hair now though.” Giriko nodded dumbly, at a loss for words that he had seemingly got away with no consequence here. Justin’s father didn’t wait for him to figure himself and in a flash was leading Justin out, leaving Giriko alone in the locker room feeling as if he had just killed a man again… shocked by everything that had happened and stuck in disbelief.

It was going to be a long night of being stuck with his thoughts wasn’t it…

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a part of goretober but since I did so much for october I wanted to record what I did with 22 fics and 88,575 words! thats the best I've done any year before so I'm very excited ehe. For those who aren't familiar with word counts, 50,000 is considered a novel! 
> 
> As for this fic in particular, I had a lot of fun writing it but I do feel like I did it wrong so 🙇♂️ I tried my best but got distracted and probably messed up accuracy wise o<-< hopefully its still fun though!! I hope everyone waiting for this enjoys!


End file.
